Gundam Build Fighters: Equestrian Fighter
by SF7Alex
Summary: I don’t own any of Gunpla, Sunrise, Bandai, Allspark and Lauren Faust’s characters and models. This is for the Bronies and Gundam fans to read. Enjoy.
1. Episode 1 Sunset and Alex

It was a beautiful evening day at Canterlot High as the bell rings the students exited their classroom and head to their locker to wrapped up for today's class among the students was Sunset Shimmer and her fellow friends are packing up their stuff and heading home "Wow I'm totally worn out from today's period." said Rainbow Dash as she stretched her exhausted body. "Well at least we're back together in school after the summer break aren't we?" Sci-Twi said to her happily. "For you maybe Twilight, I can't believe the Summer Vacation had to end like that." Rainbow Dash said in a sad way. "Don't be sad about Rainbow Dash, the next summer break will be here soon." said Pinkie Pie as she try to cheer her up. "Well at least I can able to do the school's fashion clothing which I'm planning on." said Rarity. "I also gonna have to start with my upcoming pet project which comes to my mind." said Fluttershy. "Well that sounds interesting I haven't come up with my own project yet." said Applejack, "How about you Sunset?" as she ask her.

"Oh. Well I haven't thought about it yet, I just only help you all on your project haven't come up about mine yet." Sunset reply to Applejack. As they exited the school and they head back to their home "Well see you girls in school tomorrow." Sunset said to the Girls "You too Sunset." the girls reply to her and she head back to her house. As Sunset was walking down the street she come across a newly opened shop lot which was named as Builders Arena and she said in thought 'Builders Arena? I never heard about this store before, I wonder what it is about.' so she walk towards the entrance and decided to take a look of the store itself as she opens the doors when the bells rings Sunset gasp in amazement.

Background music: He's a champion from Gundam Build Divers (First Part)

The store's racks was filled with different types of Mecha model kits, paint, canned spray, and tools which she never saw before all she said was "wow" in amazement, as she steps in she was greeted by a female employee "Hello miss, are you looking for something?" the employee asked. "Oh no I'm just looking around." Sunset answered back to the employee. "Oh alright, take your time dear." the employee reply back politely to her. "Thank you." as Sunset reply back too. As she make her way around the store she comes across a display shelf that show the models of each Mechas in different forms and sizes as Sunset still looking at the models row by row she come across one of the model that is pure Snow White in colour and has a long horn resemblance of a unicorn horn on it's forehead and she stares deeply into that model like she was in love on first sight. Not long after Sunset entered the store a second person comes in this is a Teenager boy who has a short spiky yellow and blue hair, his skin is light brownish and orange in colour, ocean blue eyes and his attire are blue sneakers, black jacket and a pair of black leather fingerless gloves and he was also greeted by the employee and he gave her a nob, as he was searching for the material he needs he noticed Sunset at the display shelf staring deeply at one of the models, he smiles and approach to her. "I believe this is the first time you're seeing a Gundam model?" He said to her and she was awake from the deep stare and turn to the right where he was looking at her and asked "Gundam...models?" He chuckled and tell her "they're models from a franchise called Mobile Suit Gundam that have different varieties of models which you can build them in your own way and styles." as he explain it to her. "I see and...who are you?" as Sunset understands some of his explanation and doesn't know who is he. "Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Alex." as he introduce himself to her "I'm Sunset Shimmer nice to meet you Alex." as Sunset introduce herself to him. "You too Sunset." as Alex reply back and compliment about her "Your hair is very beautiful Sunset the colour of red and yellow makes you attractive." as he said this to her, Sunset blushes and replied "Oh thank you." and Alex asked her "Which model were you looking at Sunset?" "Oh this one." as Sunset pointed at the one she was staring earlier and Alex look at the model itself "Ah that's the Unicorn Gundam you're looking at." he said to her. "Wait, Unicorn Gundam?" she asked him. "That's the name of the machine, this is one of a kind Gundam that was used in Universal Century during the war against the Neo Zeon. It's weapons is one beam magnum rifle, four fixed beam saber two attached on the forearms and two at the back, two Vulcan cannon on the forehead, one I-field shield and one hyper bazooka. It also have additional handhelded weapons such as Beam Mcchine Gun, Gatling Gun and Rifle as well. In other words is a strong Gundam." as he explain it to her. "Wow I didn't know much about like you do." Sunset reply to him. "Well I'm a Gundam builder after all." Alex reply back. "Do you want to build one for yourself as a beginner?" as he asked Sunset. "I don't know how to build it." she replied. "Don't worry Sunset I'll teach you how to build it to it's original form." Alex said to Sunset trying to give her the confidence to build it. "Alright." she said with a smile on her face. As Alex picked the model kit of the Unicorn Gundam and show it to her, "This is the Unicorn Gundam model kit." said Alex as he show the box to Sunset. "Wow, that's a very cool design on it." Sunset reply to him. "Let's head to the build zone and get started shall we?" as he ask her. "Alright, I'm ready." Sunset tell him.

Background music: Gundam build diver ost 24

As they sat down at the build zone Alex give Sunset a nipper, a curved tweezer and a sandpaper to start building the Unicorn Gundam, before Sunset opened the box she said to him "Alex, I don't know why but I'm getting this goosebumps all around me." "That's the excitement feeling for all beginners when they build their first models for the first time. It's quite normal for them including you." Alex reply to her.

When Sunset opens up the box she saw the parts of the Unicorn Gundam and get excited all she can say was this "Oh My Gosh this is so exciting." throughout the process Sunset is putting all the parts one by one together the arms, legs, shoulders and weapons units are finished all that's left is the head after putting the face in the helmet she had to get the sticker out of the paper and Alex give her some tips of advice "Use the pen knife to cut the stickers from the paper once you finished cutting it use the curved tweezer to get it out and place it on the eye press the eye sticker softly with the cotton buds to let out any access air in the sticker same goes to the magnum rifle as well." "Oh I think I can manage that." Sunset said as she finished cutting it she had to get the sticker out of the paper with the curved tweezer which it the tricky part for most builders as a beginner. 'Oh boy this is gonna not gonna be easy as I thought.' Sunset said in her thought as she take the sticker out of the paper and tried to put it and her Unicorn Gundam but a voice breaks out of her thought "Don't worry Sunset I'll give you a hand." Alex said as he held Sunset's hand and placed the sticker on the Unicorn Gundam's face 'Oh my gosh, his hands are so warm.' Sunset said in her thought as she blushed. 15 minutes later the Unicorn Gundam is finally assembled to it's full form and Sunset was amazed by the work she put into, "Wow, I can't believe this is my first Gundam model." said Sunset as she was still amazed by her work. "This is only the beginning Sunset there're few more touches to make it cooler." said Alex "What's that?" Sunset asked him. "These." as Alex show her a Gundam marker and a Matte can spray, "What's this?" Sunset asked. "This a Gundam marker and a can of Matte spray, the marker is for you to draw the outlines of your Gundam after drawing the line finished it with the Matte spray it will give the nice shining coating on it." Alex explain it to Sunset and she begin to draw the lines with the marker and finished it with the glossy top coat spray. After the finishing process the Unicorn Gundam shines beautiful and Sunset is very happy about the work she put into on building it, "Oh my gosh, this is so amazing thank you so much for teaching and helping me how to build my first Gundam Alex." Sunset thanked him. "No problem Sunset, After all I'm glad I can able to teach a beginner like you." Alex reply back. "Here take this." as Alex gave Sunset a White pad with a full black screen. "What is this?" Sunset asked. "That's a Gundam Player base but it was commonly known as the GP base." Alex explain it to her. "What's that?" she curiously asked him about it. "I believe that will have to wait until tomorrow besides I gotta take my leave now Sunset." said Alex as the two of them step out of the store. "Alright...will I see you here again Alex?" Sunset asked him weather she'll see him again. "Of course Sunset, i'm always here at this store building your own Gundam is only the beginning, tomorrow there's another fun stuff awaits you and I also will teach you along the way about it tomorrow, you can keep your Gundam as your collection and a part of yourself." said Alex as placed his hand on her shoulder, Sunset smile and nod and she reply "Well I see you tomorrow after school Alex." as she waved him. "You too Sunset." he reply back as he also waved back and the two of them walks back to their home. After Sunset arrived back to her Apartment she placed her Unicorn Gundam and the GP base on her table 'This is really cool I guess he was right after.' she said in her thought as she remember the words that Alex said to her. 'Tomorrow huh? Guess I'll wait till tomorrow then.' as she went to bed.

Tomorrow.

It's 7:00AM in the morning Sunset woke up from her sleep got out of her bed head straight to take a bath and brush her teeth after that she had her breakfast and packed her stuff in her backpack, she also packed her Unicorn Gundam and the GP Base in a small bag because later she will be meeting Alex at the Builder Arena. Once finished packing she head to Canterlot High upon her arrival she saw Sci-Twi at the locker area and decided to join her. "Good Morning Twilight." as Sunset greet her. "Morning Sunset, did you slept well last night?" Sci-Twi asked. "Yeah I did. How about you?" Sunset reply. "Same Sunset thanks for asking." Sci-Twi answer back with a smile and she noticed that Sunset had a small bag with she curiously asked "What's that you have there Sunset?" "Oh, right after school's over I'm meeting someone at a newly opened store today Twilight." Sunset answered back. "Oh? You're meeting someone?" Sci-Twi asked. "Yeah he gonna teach me something fun at the new store. Do you wanna come? I can introduce you to him." Sunset reply and ask Sci-Twi about it. "Sorry Sunset but I have some work right after school." Sci-Twi reply back with a slight sad tone to Sunset. "Aww, is okay Twilight I understand that." Sunset said with a smile on it. After they got their stuff ready the school bell rang, "Shall we begin our Period Twilight?" Sunset asked. "Yeah let's go Sunset." Sci-Twi answered as the two of them walk together to their classroom and begin their period. 3:00PM as the school bells rang the students got out of their classroom and head to their locker and wrapped up for today's period. "Man, I thought yesterday period is bad but today's period totally drained me." Rainbow Dash said as she tries to get up but her stressed out body won't let her. "Well I manage to catch up on what I have not learned before the summer break start the more new subjects coming up the better for me to learn more." said Sci-Twi. "Speaking of after school, Aren't you gonna meet someone at the newly opened store Sunset?" Sci-Twi asked. "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Twilight I'll be going now." Sunset said as she pack up took her two beg quickly head to the exit. "Where's Sunset going darling?" Rarity asked, "She said she's meeting someone at a newly opened store." Sci-Twi answered her. "It would seems that she's in a hurry as well." She added. As the girls still packing up their stuff Sunset quickly dashed from Canterlot high to Builders Arena. After her arrival at Builders Arena she quickly check her things that she had with which was her Unicorn Gundam and the GP Base which Alex gave her yesterday. 'Alright everything's here and I'm ready for this.' she said to herself in her thought as she entered the store. She was once again greeted by the same employee, "Hello again dear, I see you come here to experience something new?" She asked. "Yeah i am." Sunset answered as she look around she didn't saw Alex anywhere and asked "Where's Alex by the way?". "Oh, Alex just texted me few minutes ago he said that he was delayed by last minutes update by someone. He will arrive here shortly after when he's done." the employee answered. "Oh I see, so do you mind that I look around?" Sunset asked. "Sure you can, feel free to look around." the employee replied in a kind way. "Thank you." Sunset reply with a smile and look around the shop's rack for different kinds of Gundam models. As she

makes her way through one by one of the racks she come across a board which has all the records of all the Gundam Players across the world and the throphy, as she still looking at the board of the records a sudden loud shout break the silence. "Welco-Hey! What are you all doing here?!" The employee shouted which make Sunset focus the attention to the counter. As she look at the counter she saw three teenage boys at the counter, one is wearing a dark brown shirt and have greenish blonde hair the second one is wearing a red shirt and have a orange hair and the third is wearing a orange shirt and have green hair. Three of them are wearing the same jacket. "Well that isn't polite to greet a costumer like us." The greenish blonde hair teen said to the manager. "We are just passing by and saw this store of yours." The red hair teen reply with a evil grin. "Leave the store, Now! I'm calling the Referee to arrest you all!!!" The employee shouted and tries to grab her cellphone, but her hand and was grab by the orange hair teen. "Where do you think you're going?" The Orange hair teen ask with a evil smile. The employee struggles to free herself from the teen but he squeeze her hand tighter. "Ugh! Let go of me!!!" The employee shouts out in desperate. "Hey! Let her go!" The second shout make the three boys turns their attention to Sunset. "And who you might be?" The green hair teen asked. As greenish blonde hair teen notice that she had her Gundam with her. "Boys looks like she have a Gundam with her." Said the greenish blonde teen to the others "Let's trash it." He said evilly to the other two as they grab Sunset. "Hey! What are you all doing?! Let go of me!" Sunset shouted but the three teenage boys ignore her and dragged her into a room. Once they dragged Sunset they close the door behind hear and let go of her, "What are you trying to do to me?!" Sunset shouted in terrified tone. "You'll see." The greenish teen said to her with a evil tone as the three of them stands right in front of Sunset across a big black table. Before she even know the table suddenly turns on by itself as there's another voice break the silence. 'This isn't a table this is something else!' she said in her thought.

Background music: Build Fight from Gundam Build Fighters.

"GUNPLA BATTLE COMBAT MODE STARTING UP." The voice came for this big black table until Sunset realised this is not a table this is a battle system.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE." As the system stated as the three teen place their GP Base on the pad and it registered their name and their Gundam. 'So that's what's the GP Base is for.' as Sunset said to herself in her thought as she placed her GP Base on the pad as it registered her name and her Gundam.

"BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLE DISPERSAL." As the battle system glows and the particles dispersed every changing the surface from blank black into a landscape.

"FIELD 3 DESERT." After the white glow it shows a desert landscape with some rocks sticking out of the surface.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNDAM." The three teen placed their own Gundam on the launch pad and Sunset placed her Unicorn Gundam on the launch pad too. After they placed it their Gundam were being scan and the three teen's Gundam's eyes glow bright two green and one blue and Sunset's Unicorn's eyes glow light green.

"BATTLE START!" After the system stated this sentence the three teen reveals their name and their Gundam for the launch sequence.

"Orga Sabnak. Cannon Calamity Gundam."

"Clotho Buer. Black Eagle Raider Gundam."

"Shani Andras. Reaper Forbidden Gundam."

"Let's go!" As they launch together on Orga's mark and three of their Gundam already launched but on the other hand Sunset is confused about this as she stated her name and her Gundam. And nervously said. "Uhh Sunset Shimmer, Unicorn Gundam. Here I g-whoaaaaa!" Before she can even finished she and her Gundam has already launch. Once took off the portal behind her closed and her Unicorn Gundam landed safely on the desert floor. "Where are they?" As Sunset tries to understand the controls and her surroundings area but all of a sudden her warning alarm goes off.

Background music: quick attack from Gundam Build Fighters.

A red beam flashes by and exploded right behind Sunset, she barely avoided it from getting hit. "What the!?" Sunset said in shock as she look at the front, the three Gundam are closing in on her Unicorn and tries to destroy it. "That was a lousy shot Clotho!" Orga shouted at him. "Why not you take the shot yourself!" Clotho yelled back at Orga as he's Cannon Calamity standing right on top of the Black Eagle Raider Gundam and fire his beam cannon at Sunset. As the beam approaches to her Sunset block herself with her left arm and panicked but it also controls her Gundam's actions. The left arm of her Unicorn Gundam was attached with a I-field shield and it blocked and erased Orga's beam from hitting her. "What!? That was a clean shot!" Orga yells again and Sunset put her left arm down and run away in panic. "I don't know how to fight back." While running away from Orga and Clotho's Gundam she was halt by Shani's Reaper Forbidden Gundam and he grins evilly and took out his scythe. 'I-it's so sharp!' Sunset say to herself in her thought as she look at the blade. In shock Shani's slashed her Unicorn Gundam with his scythe and Sunset try to defend herself with her I-field shield but unfortunately it was slashed in half and exploded. "My shield!" Sunset said in terror as she tries to make a run for it to the sky. "Where do you think you're going?!" A voice break out which makes Sunset look in front of her, she saw Clotho approaches and he throws his Mjolnir Spherical Breaker at Sunset's Gundam which make a direct hit and caused her to fell out of the sky. "AHHH!!!" Sunset scream and her Gundam crashed into a near by rock and received a heavy damage from the impact. Her Unicorn Gundam is so badly damage which it couldn't get up and leaning against the rock, Sunset try to get up but Orga walks towards her at the front Shani and Clotho stay back and watches their leaders finish the job and he point his plasma-sabot bazooka directly at her, "I'll make this quick and painful girl." He said coldly to Sunset and begin to charge his weapon and ready to fire. Sunset can't watch anymore and close her eyes because she already know what's going to happen to her, 'Is this the end for me...?' She said to herself in her thought in sadness and defeat. She thought all hope is lost and her Gundam will be destroyed but all of a sudden.

Background music: Meteor from T.M.Revolution.

A beam suddenly appears by but this beam is not aiming for Sunset's Unicorn it went straight toward Orga's plasma-sabot bazooka "What!?" Orga said in shock and throw away his weapon and exploded which catch him of guard, Sunset open her eyes and doesn't know what is going until she look up there's another Gundam charge in and pulled out it's beam saber and landed aggressively right in front of Orga and Sunset which make him back away but this Gundam is different from the three. This model have white and red armour, it's legs armour are white and the bottom is blue, it has a black and red chest armour, it's wings are blue and black and it's eyes glows in Yellow. It's the Freedom Gundam.

Sunset stares at the Freedom Gundam in amazement until a familiar voice calls out to her in the radio "Sunset! Are you alright?!" Sunset immediately recognise that voice. "That voice!" The screen appears right in front of her and she's happy that he's here. "Alex! You're here!" she said happily to him. "Are you okay?" Alex asked her in concern. "Yeah I'm fine." Sunset told him. Alex smile for a few second and look forward at the three Gundam that harmed her with a serious expression. "Grrr of all people why does it have to be you!? Crush him!" Orga ordered his boys to destroy him. "Alex they're coming!" Sunset said to him. "Don't worry Sunset I got this." Alex said to her and flew above her releasing all his weapons and begin to locking on to Orga's Cannon Calamity Gundam's parts and weapons. Once fully locked Alex shouted "TAKE THIS!!!!" as he fire all his weapons at Orga's Gundam's part and weapons and manage to destroy all of it and severely giving him a extensive damage to his Gundam which made it collapse to the ground. "Bastard!!! You're terminated!!!" Clotho shouted in hate and anger as throw his Mjolnir Spherical Breaker at him in the sky, Alex noticed it he kept his beam rifle and pulled out his beam saber and slash the Mjolnir Spherical Breaker in half and exploded. "What?! Darn you!!" He yelled at him and fire his machine guns at him, Alex pulls out his second beam saber and charge at him aggressively and dodges all the bullets that's coming towards him. Sunset look at him in amazement the way he move his Gundam, the way he controls it and the way he handles it. "He's so amazing." Sunset said in amazement. As Alex finally approached in front of Clotho's Black Eagle Raider Gundam he fire his CIWS mounted on his head and destroy his two machine guns and slashed his Gundam parts by parts and making it fell out of the sky and crashed to the ground. Once Alex delt with Clotho Shani appears right behind of him and tries to slash him but Alex attach two beam saber into one and block it with it. As Shani tries to put more pressure on to his Gundam try to get him with the scythe Alex kick it and broke it in half and slashed the Reaper Forbidden Gundam's shield and arms in half leaving it disabled. "Darn you! I'm not done yet!" Shani said in anger as he charge his Hresvelgr Plasma Induction Cannon trying to hit Alex's Freedom but Alex slash the Reaper Forbidden Gundam in half and exploded in mid air and he landed safely on the ground.

"BATTLE ENDED!" As the system shutdown leaving Alex victorious, "This isn't the last time you saw us Alex! We will be back!!!" Orga shouted as the three of them grabbed their Gundam and flee the store in defeat. After Alex watch them flee away he quickly turn his attention to Sunset who was still in blank after what happen, "You're alright Sunset? You're not hurt are you?" Alex asked her in concern. "Yes I'm alright Alex." Sunset reply with a smile and begin to ask him "Alex who were those guys just now? How do you know them?"."Those guys were the Boosted Gundam Hunters. The one with the orange hair is Clotho Buer. The one with the green hair Is Shani Andras and the last one with the greenish blonde hair was Orga Sabnak he is the leader of that gang. I defeated them long time ago and they were expelled from my previous school because of their rough, violence and bad behaviour towards other student. After they were expelled their goals is to target beginners like you who started interest in Gunpla Battle and not only you other beginners as well. I want show you about Gunpla Battle as a surprise but...turns out the surprise was ruined by them and caused so much damage your Unicorn Gundam, I'm sorry Sunset." Alex explains and apologised to Sunset. "There's no need to apologise Alex." Said Sunset as Alex look at her in confusion. "When I was looking at your performance, you really handled it very well and yet you saved me from those three. I really want you teach me more about Gunpla Battle so I fight alongside ." Sunset said with a cheerful smile which made Alex smile. "Well I'm glad you say that and I'm sorry that I couldn't make it on time today due to sudden update further more causing much damage to your Gundam." Alex said to Sunset. "Is alright we will do it again tomorrow besides this store near to closing hour." Sunset said with a smile. "Alright let's go now." Alex said as the two of them picked up their Gundam and their GP Base and leave the room, Alex close the door behind and the employee come up to him. "Alex Sunset thank you so much for what you did today. If it wasn't for you two I would've been in danger by them." The employee said gratefully to Alex and Sunset. "We're just doing what is right friend. We'll be going now." Alex said to the employee and the two of them leave the store. "Come again and have a nice day." The employee said to them and Alex wave back to her. "Well I better get going now Alex. See you tomorrow." Sunset said to him. "You too, take care of yourself Sunset." Alex reply back to her as she speed walk back to her house but all of a sudden Alex called out for her from the distance.

Background music: One Half from Back On.

"Sunset!" And made her stop and turn to see him at the distance. "Yes?" Sunset asked from the distance. "Which school are you from?" Alex asked. "I'm from Canterlot High School Alex." Sunset answered back with a smile. "Okay that all I need to ask for. See you tomorrow." Alex shouted and wave back at her. "You too!" Sunset reply and waved back at him and continue to speed walk back to her house. As Alex watch her go back he think of something in his thoughts, 'Canterlot High School huh? Looks like is a school that I had to check it out.' As he said in his thought and pulled out his phone and type the location of the school and have decided to walk towards it. Upon his arrival his phone stated that he have arrived at his destination and look up his eyes widened in surprise, that this school is very big almost the size of his previous school. 'Whoa this is one big high school, kinda reminds me of my previous high school.' Alex said himself in his thought and walk to the entrance. He saw few students are chatting and leaving the school at the entrance and he pushed the door to get in. As he arrived the lobby his eyes widened even more and his jaw dropped a little, 'Wow, this lobby is huge!' As he said in amazement he saw there's two stairs way in front and the flags has the symbols of a golden horse. As he make his way through he spot a display shelf which state the history of this school, as he look at it he saw Sunset and her fellow friends which he don't know about and he just smile as he look at them but all of a sudden a voice break the silence. "Um excuse me what are you doing here?" Alex quickly snapped out of it and look to his right and there's a blue lady with a dark dark beautiful blue hair and holding a listing paper in her hand. "Oh! I'm just a visitor from outside and one of your students introduce me to this school." Alex explain it calmly to her but also a bit nervous. "Oh I see. I'm sorry that startled you." The lady said to him. "Is ok by the way my name is Alex." As Alex introduce himself to her. "I'm Vice Principal Luna. Nice to meet you Alex." As she introduce herself to Alex. "You're a Vice Principal?" Alex asked in surprise. "Yes I am." Vice Principal Luna reply with a smile. "Well I didn't expect that at all." Alex said. "Same here I didn't expect a visitor like you will come here." Vice Principal Luna said and asked him "Would you like to come to the office to meet the principal?"."Sure why not." Alex answered as the two of them walked down and arrived at the principal's office. As they arrived at the office Vice Principal Luna open the door and tell the principal that she have a visitor and she told Luna to bring him in. "You may come in now." Vice Principal Luna said to Alex as he stepped forward to the office's entrance and saw a white lady with four beautiful colour hair sitting at her table. "This was the visitor who come by today sister." As Vice Principal Luna introduces her to him. Alex got shock and surprise and said in his mind 'W-Wait sister!?'. The principal stood up and approach to him, "So you must be the visitor who come by today aren't you?" The principal asked. "Y-yes I am mam." Alex nervously reply. "There's no nervous about it dear. Take a seat." The principal giggled a bit and said to him trying to ease him a bit. "Oh alright." As he and the principal sat down. "I'll have a moment with him would you mind?" She asked Vice Principal Luna. "Sure I'll leave you two now" Vice Principal Luna reply and she closed the door. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and myself are the founder of the Canterlot High School." As Principal Celestia introduce herself to him. "My name is Alex. Nice to meet you Principal Celestia." As he introduce himself to her. "You too Alex." As she shake his hands. "So what brings you here at CHS Alex?" Principal Celestia asked. "Well today I was at a store getting some material that I need for my stuff and I bump into one of your students and she introduce to me about this school." Alex reply. "Oh? Who would it be?" Principal Celestia asked curiously. "It was Sunset Shimmer." Alex answered. "Really?" She said in surprise. "Yeah. So I kinda decided to take a look at it and I was amazed by the look of it." Alex compliments it. "Why thank you Alex. If you didn't about this Canterlot High School is a high school of friendship." Principal Celestia stayed. "Really? I didn't know about that." Alex said to her. "Most other schools focus on their things they installed for the students to learn but for us we focus more on Friendship only." Principal Celestia explains. "I see and." Alex said but he quickly look away with a slightly blush. "Is there something wrong Alex?" Principal Celestia asked him. "Huh? Oh! Well is just that every time when I look at you, you're just so beautiful." Alex reply to Principal Celestia which make her blush. "Oh thank you for the compliment." Principal Celestia said to him and look away a bit. "Anyway would you mind give me a tour of this school?" Alex ask her. "Sure. Come with me." Said Principal Celestia as the two of them stands up and walk around the school. "As you know we have different sections for some of the subjects we have lime this laboratory for science." Said Principal Celestia as she introduce the laboratory to Alex. 'Wow this lab reminds me of my previous school.' Alex said in his thoughts as he look at the laboratory as they continue on to the library. "This is the library Alex." Principal Celestia said to as she show it to him. "Wow, this place is huge!" Alex said as he look at the library which made his eyes widened in surprise.

"As you can see here we have over a thousand books from different categories in each of these shelf. We also have computers for the students to search for the notes that they're look for." Principal Celestia explain to him. "Do you have History as well?" Alex asked. "Yes we do Alex." Principal Celestia reply. "Why do you asked?" She ask him with a smile. "Well I read a lot of history about wars in the past but not only history I also read Science, Documentaries and Technology about Aviation, Space and Galaxy as well." Alex answered to her. "Oh my, you studied all of these subjects?" Principal Celestia compliments him. "Well I did study a lot of these subjects back at my previous school." Alex said her with a chuckle. As they proceed on and covered the entire indoor section of the school they head towards the outdoor section. "This is our soccer pitch for soccers. We also have variety of outdoor sports such as Dirt bike, Archery and other sports as well." Principal Celestia show and explain to Alex the outdoor field. "Wow you pretty much have everything here Principal Celestia." Alex said to her. "Thank you Alex. So have you decided yet?" She asked. "Well." Before more words can even say out from him Alex look at the Sunset as he remember the day he left his previous school and he promised that he and his fellow seniors they will meet again somewhere in the near future and he finally give Principal Celestia the answer. "I'll be one of your students here Principal Celestia but only as a temporary student." He said to her. "Well that's great! Let's head to my office and I'll register your student card." Principal Celestia said to him with a smile. "Okay." Alex said as he followed her to her office. 5 minutes later Principal Celestia came out of her office and give Alex his student card. "Welcome onboard to Canterlot High School Alex." Principal Celestia welcomes him. "Thank you Principal Celestia." He reply back and shake her hand which embark a new adventure for them.

That's the story of Gundam Build Fighters: Equestrian Fighters.

The End.


	2. Episode 2 NT-D activation

Episode 2 NT-D activation

After yesterday's encounter Sunset is now becoming more into Gunpla Battle because the way Alex defending her Unicorn Gundam from Orga, Shani and Clotho's Gundams and now she wanted to experience what is Gunpla Battle even more. As the morning sun arises from the horizon at Canterlot High Sunset is at her locker and getting ready for today's first period, after she packed finish her stuff she can't stop thinking about yesterday's amazing battle which Alex performed and pulls out her Unicorn Gundam and asking herself in her mind 'Will I one day can become like him?' as she stares deeply into her Gundam but all of a sudden a loud yet hyper active voice break the silence "SUNSET!!!" she got startled and immediately kept her Gundam in her locker without them noticing it. "Pinkie Pie don't scared me like that." she said as she's still recovering from the shock. "Oops sorry." as Pinkie Pie reply back with an apology but still very hyper active. "Are you ready for today's period?" Sci-Twi ask her. "Yeah I am." Sunset answered back but all of a sudden Rainbow Dash asked her a question "What were you keeping just now Sunset?" as this point Sunset knew that Rainbow Dash saw her keeping her Unicorn Gundam in the locker and try to change the subject. "Oh nothing just some of my stuff heh." she answered to Rainbow Dash with a nervous expression and a smile on it. "Really?" Rainbow Dash said as she look at her and raised an eyebrown, "Yeah, really." Sunset reply as she kept putting the same expression on her face. "Sunset just be honest with us, I also saw you keeping something just a little while ago. You already know that honesty is the best policy right?" Applejack said to her as she wants to know too. Which make Sunset sigh in defeat and said "Alright, I'll show you all what I was keeping just now." as she opened her locker door and pulls out her Unicorn Gundam and show it to her friends "This is what I was keeping." she tell them. "Oh man, this is cool." said Rainbow Dash as she look at the Unicorn Gundam. "It's so beautiful." Rarity said as she take a closer look at it. "What is it Sunset? I never see anything like this before." Sci-Twi asked "This is a Unicorn Gundam and I build it." as Sunset explain it to them. "By yourself Sunset?" Fluttershy asked her. "Oh no I didn't, there's someone who help guide and help me to build it Fluttershy." Sunset reply to Fluttershy. "Oh, who is it Sunset?" Sci-Twi asked her. "Well his name is Alex, his a pretty cool looking guy actually he's the one that help me build this." Sunset said to her. "Oh? It would seems that you have interest in someone don't you?" As Pinkie Pie tease her which made Sunset's face turn bright red. "N-No Pinkie he only help me to build this model only!" Sunset to her as she tries to hide her blush. "So when you'll see him?" Sci-Twi asked. "He usually at the Builder Arena which was the newly opened store that I mentioned yesterday." Sunset said to Sci-Twi. "I met him right after-." Before Sunset can finish her sentence the school's bell rang and it's time to start their period. "We'll talk about this right after our period." Sci-Twi said with a smile. "Okay." Sunset reply and kept her Gundam in her locker. "Let's go girls." She said to her friends and everyone entered their separate classroom together.

5 minutes later all the students including Sunset and Sci-Twi were present in the class as Miss Cheerilee and Principal Celestia enters the class room Sunset and the students greeted the two of them and settles down as Principal Celestia make an announcement "Dear students today we have a transfer student who came here to show some interesting things that we don't know about and will be a temporary student here with you all. Let's welcome him as part of the student here for the limited amount of time with us." As all the students including Sunset and Sci-Twi look at the entrance the mysterious teen comes in which made Sunset's eyes widened in surprise because she recognised that teen 'Th-That's Alex!' she said in her thought in disbelief. "Greetings students of CHS my name is Alex and I'll be a temporary student here willingly to learn together with you all. Please to meet you all." Alex introduce himself to everyone. "Alex your seat will be at the third row to the right next to the window." Miss Cheerilee said to him. "Understood." Alex reply as he head to his seat. As he passed by Sci-Twi whispers to Sunset and asked "Sunset is this the one that you mentioned earlier?"."Yeah. There's not doubt about it that's him." Sunset whispered back to her as she look at Alex sat down right next to the window and begin taking note of the current subject. As the bells rang the period is over and all the students exited their classroom and head to their locker. At the locker area Alex was organising his stuff until a happy voice break out of the silent, "ALEX!" He look to his left and saw Sunset runs to him happily. "Hello Sunset." Alex greet her and shake her hands. "Welcome to Canterlot High School." Sunset warmly welcome him. "Thanks for the warm welcome. I just came by yesterday and I registered as a temporary student here." Alex reply with a smile. "That's great! We can have more time together and further more you can able to teach me on controlling my Gundam after school." Sunset answered back. "Sunset." As another voice break in Sunset turn behind and saw Sci-Twi and the others catch up to her and Alex. "I believe these are your friends?" Alex asked. "Oh yes, Alex I like to introduce you to my friends. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity." As Sunset introduce her friends to Alex. "Girls this is Alex. The one that I mentioned earlier." Sunset introduce him to her friend. "Hi Alex I'm Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you." Sci-Twi introduce herself to Alex and offer her hand to him. "Nice to meet you too Twilight." Alex greet her and shake her hand. "You look gorgeous Twilight." Alex said to Sci-Twi and made her blush. "Thank you Alex." Sci-Twi reply to him. "You look absolutely stylish dear along with that lather fingerless gloves of yours." Rarity compliment him. "Thanks Rarity. This is my daily attire black is always the colour for me." Alex said to her. "What sports do you play Alex?" Rainbow Dash asked him. "Well I do play soccer and other sports but I do play other sports like paintball shooting." Alex said to Dash. "You play soccer too!? That's cool!" Rainbow Dash said to him. "You actually look pretty strong Alex." Applejack said to him. "Thanks usually during my free time I do jogging with a tire strapped around me and doing some weight lifting Applejack, l also do some extreme physical exercises too." Alex reply to her. "Huh that sounds kinda tough." Applejack said to him. "It is difficult actually but after few time of experience you'll be able to get a hang of it." Alex said to her. "What kind of animal do you actually like Alex?" Fluttershy ask him. "Well I do like dogs, cats and birds. They're my type of animals." Alex said to her. "Oh my I do like these kinds of animals too Alex. They're soft to cuddle, gentle and friendly as well." Fluttershy said to him. "Well not as gentle as you are Fluttershy." Alex said to Fluttershy which make her blush and shy at the same time. "O-Oh my that's really kind of you to say." Fluttershy said to him as she hid her face behind her hair and Pinkie Pie pops out in front of Fluttershy and asked Alex in a hyperactive way "Hi Alex I'm Pinkie Pie. What's your favourite drinks and desserts ?"."Err well I like something cold like ice cream, milkshake and smoothies." Alex nervously reply to her with a sweat drop which made Pinkie Pie smile wider and her eyes sparks to life. "EEEEEEEE!!! THOSE ARE MY FAVOURITE TYPE OF DRINKS AND DESSERTS TOO!!!!" Pinkie Pie said beyond happy and made Alex stunt a bit. 'Whoa this is one hyperactive girl.' Alex said in his thought with a sweat drop. "So Alex this morning Sunset told us that you help her to build the...um...what it's called again?" Sci-Twi asked him but couldn't remember what Sunset told her this morning until she remembers it. "Ah yes the Unicorn Gundam." Sci-Twi said to him. "Oh? So you told them Sunset?" Alex asked her. "Yeah I did, this morning I was about to keep it in my locker until they saw it. Sorry about that." Sunset explain and apologies to Alex. "No need to apologise Sunset the more beginner who are interested in Gundam building the better." Alex said to her with a smile. "So how's your Unicorn Gundam Sunset?" Alex asked her. "It's in good condition Alex. Thanks to you and your Gundam." Sunset reply to him. "Wait, you have a Gundam too?" Sci-Twi asked. "Yes I do Twilight. Do you all want to see it?" Alex asked. "I would like to." Sci-Twi reply and Alex pulls out his Gundam and show it to them. "This is my Gundam. Model: ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam." Alex said as his Gundam shines upon the reflection of the light. "Wow! That's so cool." Rainbow Dash said as she look at it. "That's a impressive Gundam Alex." Sci-Twi said to him. "Thanks Twilight." Alex reply to Sci-Twi. "So are you ready for today's experience Sunset?" Alex asked her. "I'm ready Alex." Sunset reply back to him. "Do you girls want to come and see?" Alex asked them. "Sorry Alex we would like to come along but we have go the cafe and do some of our work." Sci-Twi said to him. "Aww that's alright Twilight. You can come anytime you want if you're free." Alex said to her. As they exited Canterlot High School and head down to the same road and they chat along the way. "Well this is our stop." Alex said to them as they arrived at Builders Arena. "So this must be the newly opened shop that you're mentioning about earlier Sunset." Sci-Twi said to her. "That's right Twilight. So me and Alex will catch with you all when we're done." Sunset said to her friends. "Ok see you guys later." Sci-Twi said to Sunset and Alex. "You too Twilight." Alex said as he and Sunset wave at her friends as they head to the cafe. "So shall we get going Sunset?" Alex asked her. "Yeah let's do it." Sunset reply to him as the two of them enter the Builder Arena. After they enter they were once again greeted by the female employee. "Hello Alex and Sunset." She greet them. "Hello friend." Alex greet back. "Do you mind that we use the Battle System?" Alex asked the female employee. "Sure you can go ahead." The employee reply to him. "Thanks." Alex reply back and they processed on to the Battle System and begin Sunset's training. Once they entered Alex close the door behind them. "Let's begins shall we Sunset?" Alex asked her. "Yeah! I'm ready Alex!" Sunset reply to him full of spirit. "Alright then let's do it then!" Alex said to her and the Battle System begin to start up automatically.

Background music: Build Fight from Gundam Build Fighters.

"GUNPLA BATTLE COMBAT MODE STARTING UP." As the system begin to activate.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE." As the system stated as Alex and Sunset placed their GP Base on the pad and it registered their name and their Gundams.

"BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLE DISPERSAL." As the battle system glows and the particles dispersed every changing the surface from blank black into a landscape.

"FIELD 3 DESERT." After the white glow it shows a desert landscape with some rocks sticking out of the surface the same landscape as that time when Sunset was being attacked by the Boosted Gundam Hunters.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GUNDAM." As Alex and Sunset placed their Gundams and the launch pad and being scan, after being scanned their eyes glow from bright green to yellow.

"BATTLE START!" As the system stated Alex and Sunset stated their names and their Gundams for their launch sequence.

"Sunset Shimmer, Unicorn Gundam. Here I go!" As she and her Gundam launch off the launch pad.

"Alex, Freedom. Launch!" As he and his Gundam also launch off the launch pad and the two of them landed on the desert floor.

"Alright Sunset today you're gonna learn the basic of controlling your Gundam. Try to move around like going front, left and right side and backwards." Alex explains and starting to train her. "Ok." Sunset reply and she begin to move her Gundam around. "Ok good at least you know the easy part now let's see weather you can able to made your Gundam fly." Alex said to her and begin to lift of the ground and floating in mid air like a few feet away off Sunset. "Each and every Gundams and other Mobile Suits have a thrusters behind them for flying and some of them don't. The thrusters is used for flying for long range mission in the Gundam series and engage the enemy when they're located. Some of the Gundam models are slow but some of them are fast like yours and mine." Alex explain to her. "Try to active your thrusters Sunset." Alex said to her. "Alright here I go." Sunset said as she activate her thrusters and begin to lift off the ground and fly around the area a bit. "Nice Sunset, you're a quick learner." Alex said to her. "Well as long you're here I can able to learn everything you thought me." Sunset said to her with a smile. "Looks like you know about the controlling already Sunset. Now let's move on to the weapons." Alex said to her. "We will be using our weapons on a unmanned mobile suits." Alex said to her as they landed on the desert floor and there's a Zaku appears few feet away from him standing still. Alex pulls out his beam rifle aim carefully and fire at it until it's exploded and destroy by him. "Nice shot Alex." Sunset said to him. "Thanks Sunset. As you know every Gundam including Mobile Suits have Primary ranged weapons. My Freedom Gundam have one beam rifle which is the standard weapon, four CIWS used as a backup weapons which two are mounted on the head and chest of my Freedom Gundam and four more additional standards weapons. Two of them are mounted on the waist and two more mounted on the wings of my Gundam." Alex explains to her. "Your Unicorn Gundam have one magnum beam rifle which is a standard weapon,hyper bazooka for creating a massive impact and two Vulcan cannon which is mounted on the head and it also can be used as a backup weapon as well." Alex explains to Sunset about her Gundam's weapons. "Try to use your magnum beam rifle to destroy that Zaku over there." Alex said to her. "Ok I'll try." Sunset said to him as she begin to pull out her magnum beam rifle and aim at the Zaku. "Ok ready. Take aim." Alex said to her as she have the Zaku in her sight. "Fire!" Alex said to her and she pulls the trigger and the magnum beam rifle begins to charge and fire out a red beam and destroy the unmanned Zaku. "Wow! This is one powerful rifle Alex." Sunset exclaims to Alex in surprise. "Oh yes forgot to mention about this magnum beam rifle. This rifle is not like any other Gundam's standard beam rifle this is one of the powerful rifle in your arsenal, it can destroy a rock or meteor when a enemy is using it as cover." Alex explains to Sunset about her rifle. "Mind i try it on that rock over there?" Sunset asked as she point at the rock sticking out in the distance. "Sure Sunset, go for it." Alex said to her. "Alright here goes." Sunset said as she take aim lock the rock up and pulls the trigger as the magnum beam rifle charge and fire off a red beam and completely blow the rock up into pieces. "Wow! It is powerful Alex!" Sunset reply to Alex in surprise. "I told you didn't I Sunset?" Alex said to her with a smile. "Now let's move on to the melee weapons. The beam sabers." Alex said to her as he show her the demonstration of how to handle it as another Zaku appears and Alex pulls out his beam sabers charge at the Zaku and slash it in half and exploded. "As you know Sunset many Gundams including Mobile Suits have melee weapons based on the design in the series. They use it to fight each other in close range combat when their beam or ranged weapons is out off ammunition and they have destroy or disabled their enemies in front of them using their melee weapons. The common and famous melee weapons are the Beam Saber which was equipped on every Gundam models and other Mobile Suits models including yours and mine. The Heat or beam Axe and Heat Rot which was equipped on a models like the Zaku and Gouf types only but don't let your guard down on those models their weapons is still powerful enough to slash other models in half and manage to destroy their targets. But there's also a all steel type sword melee weapons which equip on the Astray type Gundams and GINNs models only although they don't have any back up powers source like using a beam and heat energy but their sharp steel blades will still able to destroy the enemy." Alex explains to Sunset. "Wow. So how many beam sabers we have Alex?" Sunset asked. "My Freedom Gundam have two beam sabers which is attached on left and right side of my waist. Your Unicorn Gundam have four beam sabers. Two that are attached on the wrist and two more attached on the thrusters which is at the back." Alex said to her. "Try to use to the one attached on the wrist and destroy those three Zaku over there." Alex said to her. "Okay here goes." Sunset said as she and her Unicorn Gundam draws out it's beam sabers mounted on the wrist and she charged forward and slashed all the three Zaku at once and exploded. "Nice moves Sunset. You're one step closer to become a Gundam Fighter." Alex said to Sunset. "Now let's move on how to defend yourself from the enemy's attack and how to fight back." Alex added as he demonstrates it to her. A Zaku appears in front of him draws out his machine guns and fire at him before the bullets reached Alex he pulls out his shield and block it from getting hit and return fire which destroy the Zaku. "As you saw just now Sunset I block the Zaku's machine gun attack by using my shield and I fight back but not all Gundam and Mobile Suits models have the same design like my shield they all have their own design against other attacks but sometimes the shield can be overpowered by the enemy's attack and easily get destroyed like the experience you have when the Boosted Gundam Hunters attack you yesterday. Your I-Field shield can only withstand against beam attacks only it can't withstand against bullets and sharp steel attacks." Alex explains it to her. "You're gonna be fighting against a GM they're the only Mobile Suits are equip for beam attacks." Alex said to her. "Ok I see where this is going." Sunset said as she's ready. As soon the GM start firing at her Sunset pulls out the I-Field Shield and immediately erases the GM's beam attack and return fire and destroy the GM with her magnum beam rifle. "Nicely done Sunset, now you're gonna have to fight all the Umanned Mobile Suits that's trying to attack you. Move quickly to avoid their attack or use your shield to block their attack. You can even fight back with your magnum beam rifle and your beam sabers and remember what I taught you and you will make it through." Alex said to her trying to give her confidence in Gunpla Battle. "Alright I'm ready." Sunset said to him. "Then begin!" Alex said as he stand aside watching Sunset fight her way through. As the unmanned Mobile Suits begins to attack her with their range and melee weapons Sunset's Unicorn Gundam dashed left and right back and forth avoiding their attacks and shoot back wither magnum beam rifle and destroy them some of it but there are few more unmanned Mobile Suits charged in with their heat axe and beam sabers tried to slash her but Sunset block their attacks with her beam sabers mounted on her right wrist and one shot slashed all of them and exploded. "Congratulation Sunset. That's a remarkable skills you have." Alex said and approach to her. "Well is beginners luck after all." Sunset reply to him with a smile. "As for the final step you're gonna activate your Gundam's hidden power." Alex said to her. "My Gundam's hidden power?" Sunset asked. "That's right Sunset all Gundams have their own unique power and abilities to fight against other Gundams as well including yours and mine but your Unicorn Gundam has a very special power." Alex explain to her. "Really? What is it?" Sunset asked in curiosity. "Well that's-" before Alex can explain both his and Sunset's alarm went off.

Background music: Quick attack from Gundam Build Fighters.

A red beam appears out of nowhere and head straight towards Alex's Freedom and Sunset's Unicorn both of them managed to dodge it and the beam barley grazed both of their Gundams as it fly past and destroy the rock behind them. "What The!? Where did that beam come from!" Sunset said in shock which catch her off guard and the two of them look at the direction where it comes from and sure enough there's three strobes flashing in the distance and Alex zooms in with his camera catches three familiar Gundams bearing down on them. "Th-Those Gundams are!" Sunset said in shock as she recognised the models and a familiar voice break in over their radio. "WE'RE BACK ALEX! WITH PAYBACKS!!!!"."Orga!" Alex said unprepared for their revenge on him. "Sunset find cover I got this!" Alex said to her as he charged at them aggressively. "Wait! Alex don't!" Sunset try to stop him but he's to far out. Alex pulls out his beam rifle and fires at them but they managed to evade his attacks and return fire but Alex also evade their attacks and the Boosted Gundam Hunters continue their attacks on him. Clotho's Black Eagle Raider Gundam fires off a pair off yellow beam at him but Alex block his attack using his Laminated Anti-beam Shield but he doesn't know that Clotho's attacks was a distraction and out of the blue Shani's Reaper Forbidden Gundam appears behind him and ready to finish him off with his scythe. "You're mi-Huh?" Before he finish him off a red beam head towards him from below but he managed to deflect it with his shield and look down below him. He saw Sunset's Unicorn and he know that she tries to help Alex because she's pointing her beam magnum beam at him and reload one magazine. "Now you've done it!" Shani said angrily as he dive down and charge towards Sunset's Unicorn. As Alex tried his best to fought off against Clotho he notice that Shani is not heading for him instead he's heading towards Sunset, his eyes widened in fear and he could imagine the horror that can happen to her. "Oh no, SUNSET RUN!" Alex shouted at her. "I'm not gonna run away like yesterday." Sunset said to him as she tries to pull the trigger but something's went wrong after she pulls the trigger her beam magnum rifle make a clanking sound. "What!?" Sunset said in confusion as she tries to fire again but her weapon still makes the same clanking sound. "Why is it not firing!?" Sunset said in fear. "Your magnum beam rifle needs to reload! It's not like mine and the others that fire endlessly without reloading, there's one additional magazine attached behind you reload now! HURRY!!!" Alex said to her in fear over the radio. "I'm trying!" Sunset said to him as she tries to grab her additional magazine which attach right below of her thrusters. After a few seconds she managed to get her magazine. "Got it!" Sunset said but before she can even reload her weapon Shani's Reaper Forbidden Gundam has already landed aggressively in front of her with a killer look on it's face. "KNOW YOUR PLACE YOU BASTARD!!!!" Shani shouted at her furiously and give her a powerful high front swipe kick on her belly of her Gundam. "AHHHH!!!" Sunset scream the kick is powerful enough to sent her flying and crash into one of the rock and the shockwave was powerful enough to put her and her Unicorn unconscious. Right above her Alex feared that something like this will happen to her which makes his eyes widened in terror, "SUNSET! I'M COMING!!!" He shouted and tries to dive to get to her but his path was cut short as one of the Boosted Gundam Hunters cut him off. "YOU'RE MINE!!!!" Clotho shouted at him as he threw his Mjolnir Spherical Breaker at him which makes a direct hit and his Freedom causing it to lost control and fell out of the sky and crashed into the desert floor. Alex grunts in pain as he Freedom Gundam taken a heavy damage from Clotho's attack and tries to get up but Shani and Clotho grab both of his arms prevent him from moving but Alex struggles to break free from them but they tighten their grips even more. "Well well, looks like the hero has finally fallen." Orga said to him with a cold look. "J-Just stop hurting the beginner already." Alex said and trying confront him. "Stop?" Orga said and scoffed off in annoyance. "I'll stop when I do THIS!" Orga shouted and his Cannon Calamity Gundam land a power punch onto Alex's Freedom lower body the punch is strong enough to sent a shockwave from his Freedom Gundam all the way up to him. Alex grunts in pain as he kneel down before the Boosted Gundam Hunter's leader. "YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST OF THE BEST IN COSMIC ERA HIGH EVERYTHING CHANGES BECAUSE OFF YOU! PREPARE TO FEEL THE PAIN THAT WE SUFFERED!!!!" Orga shouted in anger yet hateful to Alex as he continues to land countless punches onto Alex's Freedom which cause him to grunt even more in pain. On the other side Sunset was still unconscious until a sound of painful grunting cause her to wake up as she stands up and opened her eyes just to see Alex getting punched countless times by them. Sunset was hurt to see him getting punched by them and lowered her head in sadness.

Background music: Unicorn Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn.

"Stop it..." she said to them but they won't listen and still continue punching him. "Stop it!" she said again as she grab onto her control tighter and tighter but they completely ignore her until they land one final punch at him. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!" Sunset said it as loud as she can until the word: NT-D appears in front of her screen for a few seconds and disappear but changing her display from blue to reddish and pinkish colour then her Unicorn Gundam starting to expose out a bright red pinkish frame from the legs all the way up to the upper body including the I-Field shield as well and even making the beam saber to be visible to see which was attached on the thrusters changing the face to a different look and finally the horns splits in two making it look like a Gundam figure once activated she immediately reload her beam magnum rifle. Back at Alex he and his Freedom Gundam was completely beaten up by Orga's punch as he completely kneel down in front of him pant and grunt painful. "Y-You did...nothing... but...hurt...the others." Alex said to him as he's trying to stay conscious. "This is what I'm good at, once I dispose of you first." Orga said coldly to him as he points his plasma-sabot bazooka at him as it begins to charge up. "This is the end for you!" Orga said to him as he's ready to finish him off but before he can pull his trigger his alarm went off, a beam appears from his right coming straight towards him. Orga tried to dashed back to avoid it but the beam is powerful enough to destroy his plasma-sabot bazooka and his right arm causing a extensive damage to his Gundam and fell backward. "What the! Who shot that!?" Clotho said and everyone including Alex look at the direction where it comes from and Alex's eyes widened in shock. "S-Sunset!" Alex said as he look at the Unicorn Gundam in Destroy Mode pointing it's magnum beam rifle at him and the others. "So." Clotho said and let go of Alex's Freedom Gundam's left arm forcefully and approach to her with a cold heartless look. "You dare to shot our leader?" He said and he and his Black Eagle Raider Gundam charge at Sunset with full force. "THEN YOU'VE JUST MADE YOUR BIGGEST MISTAKE IN YOUR LIFE!!!" Clotho shouted and threw his Mjolnir Spherical Breaker at her but Sunset already knew what he's trying to do and she pulls out her beam sabers mounted at the back of the thrusters and slashed it in half and exploded. "What!?" Clotho said in stunned but after the Mjolnir Spherical Breaker was destroyed Sunset grabs the rope which was attached to it and forcefully pulls Clotho towards her. "Whoaaaaah!" Clotho shoutout in panic as he and his Gundam were being pulled forcefully towards her but before it collided with the Unicorn Gundam Sunset kicks him off the ground sky high and Clotho has completely lost control over his Gundam by her kick. "What the! She's like a complete different person!" Clotho exclaims in panic but as he faces the ground Clotho's eyes widened in terror, he saw Sunset's Unicorn pointed her magnum beam rifle directly at his widely exposed areas of the lower body part of his Gundam. Sunset did not hesitate as she take aim and fire at him the beam was to powerful which pierced through Clotho's Gundam. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Clotho shouted as he and his Gundam exploded in the air. Alex, Orga and Shani was shocked in terror to see Clotho easily get destroyed by her and Shani grins his teeth angrily as he let go of Alex then pulls out his scythe and said "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" and charged towards her in anger as he try to slash her in half but before his scythe can make contact with Sunset's Unicorn it disappeared in a blink of an eye right in front of him. "Huh!? Where did she go!?" Shani said in stunted until his alarm went off and he look to his right and saw Sunset appears a feet away from him and she kicked his lower part of the body of his Gundam in Red Comet style. Her kick was strong enough to sent Shani flying across and crash into a rock as if vibrates violently throughout his display. After that kick Shani get up and wanted to fight back but he immediately saw Sunset fire her magnum beam rifle at him Shani reacted by switching his Reaper Forbidden Gundam to assault mode using his shield in order to deflect her beam but Sunset continually fire until his shield begins to be overpowered and overheated by her attacks and begins to push him back. As Sunset still firing she remember the conversation she and Alex had. "My Gundam's hidden powers?" Sunset asked. "That's right Sunset all Gundams have their own unique power and abilities to fight against other Gundams as well including yours and mine but your Unicorn Gundam has a very special power." Alex said as the memory ended Sunset's eyes narrowed and she fires off the last shot of her magnum beam rifle as it head towards Shani's Gundam and hit his shield and it damage the source of it's deflection and exploded then she kept her magnum beam rifle charged aggressively as she pulls out her bough of the beam sabers at her thruster and slashed both of the Reaper Forbidden Gundam's shield in half. "Oh no, that's not good!" Shani said in total terror as he wanted to fight back but he can't react quick enough and Sunset slashed both of his arm making his Gundam defenceless and later she stab through the Reaper Forbidden Gundam and horizontally slashed it in half with her beam sabers. "NOOOOOO!!!" Shani shouted as he and his Gundam exploded right in front of Orga as he watch his comrades defeated right before him in terror as the Unicorn Gundam turn around and facing at him and begin to walk towards him. "I told you to stop hurting my friends didn't I?" Sunset said to Orga over the radio as she begin to speed up her paste. "I won't forgive for what you did to Alex!!!" Sunset shouted as she activated her thrusters and charged at Orga aggressively. "DONT GET TO COCKY!!!" Orga shouted as he fire all his remaining weapons at Sunset but she dogged all of them but when Sunset was 8 feet in front of Orga he charged his Scylla multi-phase cannon mounted at the lower part of the body of his Cannon Calamity Gundam. "BE GONE!!!" Orga shouted and fires it at full power and exploded upon Sunset's Gundam. "That took care of her." Orga said in annoyance but his victory was cut short, the alarm went off and caught him off guard. "What the!?" he exclaimed in surprise and look up his eyes widened in terror, he saw Sunset's Gundam wasn't destroyed it was still intact because she jumped and avoided his lethal blow. "HAAAAAAH" Sunset scream as loud as she can and stab through Orga's Cannon Calamity Gundam with her beam saber and pulls out creating a hole on his chest and dashed backward. "I-IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Orga shouted as he and his Gundam exploded in front of Sunset as she watch her opponent perish in flame Alex got up but still couldn't believe what he just saw and Sunset's Unicorn Gundam reverse from Destroy Mode back to Unicorn Mode.

"BATTLE ENDED." The system stated and automatically shut down leaving the three of the Boosted Gundam Hunters trembling in fear. Orga gulp and said "W-What a disaster! Let's make run for it and restrategise our plan again!!!" grab his Gundam and run away as fast as he can and following him behind was Shani. "Right behind you boss!!!" He said to him as he grab his Gundam along with Clotho. "I think I piss my pants!!!" Clotho said in embarrassment as he tries to catch up with them as they flee the store in defeat. After they left Alex focus his attention at Sunset who was standing at her control station and looking pale. "Sunset are you okay?" Alex ask her in concern but what happen next is that Sunset collapse right beside him and got shock. "Wha! Sunset are you alright!?" Alex ask her again but she didn't respond at this point Alex knew that she's passed out and touch her forehead with his hand and react in surprise. 'Whoa, she's burning up!' He said in his thought and try to find some help but then he went to get her cellphone and try to call Twilight. 'Good thing that her phone doesn't have a password in it.' Alex said in his thought as he make the call.

At the Sweet Snacks Cafe, Sci-Twi and the others are eating and chatting with each other but as for her she just finished today's assignment. "That's the last of them." Sci-Twi said as she finished her work and keeping it in her bag. "You sure are a bookworm Twilight." Rainbow Dash said to her as she's having one of her fries. "It can't be help Rainbow Dash I always done the assignments before it's deadline." Sci-Twi reply to Rainbow Dash with a smile. "Just relax Twilight but I wonder how Sunset is doing?" Pinkie pie said and serve a cup of tea to Rarity. "I bet she's still with Alex at that newly opened store." Applejack reply to her but until Sci-Twi's phone rang and she pick up. "Oh, speaking of Sunset. She's calling me now." Sci-Twi answered and answered her call. "Hello?" Sci-Twi answer Sunset's call but what she doesn't know that the one who's calling her was actually Alex using Sunset's phone. "Twilight is that you!?" Alex asked her over the phone and made Sci-Twi surprise. "Alex? What happened, wasn't Sunset with you?" Sci-Twi asked him in surprise. "Sunset collapse and she's burning up!" Alex answered her in panic and made Sci-Twi's eyes widened in shock and worried. "What!? Where are you at?" Sci-Twi asked him in worry. "We're at Builders Arena! We need you and the others here hurry!" Alex reply her. "We're on our way just hold on!" Sci-Twi said to him and end the call. "Twilight what happened?" Fluttershy asked her. "I got call from Alex, he said Sunset collapse." Sci-Twi answer and made everyone in shock. "WHAT!?" All of her friends said in synchronised. "We need to get to Builder Arena cause that's where they're at" Sci-Twi told them as she stands up and so as her friends. "I'll go and get my driver to come and fetch us." Rarity reply as she leave to go and get her driver as Sci-Twi and the others rush to Builder Arena to help Alex and Sunset as fast as they can.

Back at Builder Arena Alex put back Sunset's phone back in her bag after she called Sci-Twi. "You're gonna be alright Sunset I called your friends and they're coming to get us." Alex said to her as she's sweating a little until another voice interrupted him "Alex is everything alright?" he look at his back it was the female employee standing at the door looking at him with a worried look. "No is not Sunset just collapse and she's burning up." Alex reply to the employee. "Oh no. How did that happen?" She asked in concern. "She just activated the NT-D mode which her Gundam was in Unicorn mode." Alex said to her. "What!? But don't we have a model that included the Destroy mode too?" the employee asked in surprise. "I also thought the same too but I still couldn't believe that she actually activated it while using only the Unicorn mode only." Alex reply back to her. "By the way." He added and turn back to face the employee. "Where were you when the Boosted Gundam Hunters came in?" he asked. "Oh well I was hiding at my office so that I wouldn't be the victim of those three. I'm sorry that I didn't warned you in time." She answered and apologies to Alex. "Is not your fault I know you were scared of them but at least she was able to fight back." Alex reply and look at Sunset until a familiar voice call out his name at the entrance "Alex! Alex where are you!?"."That voice!" Alex said and peek at the window and saw Sci-Twi and the others searching for him. "Twilight over here!" Alex call out and waving his hand at them. Twilight and the others saw him quickly run up to him and saw Sunset laying down on him. "Alex, how's Sunset?" Sci-Twi asked. "Still passed out but she's still breathing." He reply to her. "How did that happen to her Alex?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You wouldn't believe if I tell you Dash." Alex reply to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy came in. "Rarity is here along with her driver everyone." she said. "Alright get Sunset into the car I'll keep her stuff in her bag and carry it with me." Alex said to them as they try to get Sunset in the car. "I'll help out too Alex." Applejack reply as she gave him a helping hand. As Sci-Twi and Rainbow Dash carry Sunset to Rarity's car Applejack is helping Alex to carry Sunset's bag and Alex is keeping his Freedom Gundam in his bag and Sunset's Unicorn Gundam in her bag and left the store. "Please come again Alex and hopefully that Sunset is alright." The employee said to Alex as he enter Rarity's car. "Will do, we'll be going now," Alex reply back as he closed the door and they head to Sunset's apartment.

45 minutes later after Sunset passed out she groaned and opened her eyes just to find herself in her own bed. "H-Huh? Since when I got back to my apartment?" Sunset asked herself as she tries to get up but a loud and relief voice break the silence "SUNSET!!!" She jumped a little and look to her left front corner of her bedroom saw Sci-Twi and her friend gathered around her bed. "Twilight and everyone? What are you all doing here?" Sunset asked in blank. "You collapse Sunset thank goodness you're alright." Sci-Twi said and hug her. "Are feeling alright darling?" Rarity asked her. "I feel a bit light headed but I'm alright thanks." Sunset reply to her with a smile. "Where's Alex by the way?" She asked. "I'm right here." Alex said as he walk past her bedroom entrance and stood there with a smile of relief. "Do you all mind that me and Sunset can have a little private talk? There's something that I need to talk to her a little." Alex asked the girls. "ARE YOU CRAZY ALEX?! SUNSET JUST WOKE UP AND YOU'RE TELLING US TO LEAVE YOU AND HER ALONE?!" Pinkie Pie asked him in a crazy way with a hyper active shouting tone which made him shrugged. "Pinkie Pie is okay. Alex just wanted to talk to me about something only." Sunset said and trying to calm Pinkie Pie down. "Alright fine." Pinkie Pie and the other leave her and Alex alone at Sunset's bedroom. "Just wait for me at the living room will do." Sunset added. "Alright then." Sci-Twi reply and closed the door. As they left Alex pull out a chair and sat down next to Sunset, "Doing alright Sunset? You had me worried back there." Alex asked her. "I'm alright Alex, thanks." Sunset reply to ease his worried. "You really caught me by surprise of what you did Sunset." Alex said to her a bit shook up. "What did I do Alex?" Sunset asked him. "You activate the NT-D mode of your Gundam" Alex answer her question. "NT-D mode? What is that Alex?" Sunset asked him curiously. "It stands for NewType Destroyer system. It's a system was created with the specific purpose of combating enemy Newtype pilots. With the Earth Federation still fearful of the power that Newtypes possessed, the Federation Forces commissioned longtime MS developer Anaheim Electronics to create a system that could effectively allow an Oldtype to combat Newtypes. This eventually led to the development of the "UC Project" in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. It would automatically activate in the presence of a Newtype with no regards to whether it's a Cyber Newtype or not. If the pilot has a stable will, however, he/she can choose when and whether to activate the NT-D or not. When it's activated it will expose out a bright reddish and pinkish frame all over the body of your Gundam and interestingly enough that the horn of it will split in two." Alex explain to her with and made Sunset speechless about the detail he said. "We have one of the models that included the Destroy mode as well but after seeing you activate it using the Unicorn mode I was completely dumbfounded of what you did and I'm sorry that I put you through so much trouble Sunset." Alex said and apologies to Sunset but what she did took him by surprise. "You don't have to apologise Alex." Sunset said to Alex with a smile caused him to look at her in confusion. "Because I'm glad and grateful that you're able to teach me some of the

things that I didn't know what my Gundam is capable of and further more you taught me how to fight in my own style when those Boosted Gundam Hunters attack you. All I want to say is thank you for guiding me through." Sunset said with a joyful smile.

Background music: Rival from Gundam Build Fighters.

Upon hearing what Sunset had just said Alex smile gladly because he was able to teach a beginner like her to build and control her Gundam. "Well I'm glad you actually said that because I thought I was gonna get a negative feedback from you Sunset." Alex reply to her with a smile but right after his and Sunset's conversation ended a voice from behind interrupted their moment "Are you two done?" Alex turn to behind him and saw Sci-Twi peeking out at the door. "Yeah we're done Twilight." Alex said to her as he stands up. "I'll be taking my leave now is that okay with you Sunset?" Alex asked her. "Don't worry about her Alex we'll take care of her." Sci-Twi said with a smile to him. "Okay then Twilight take care Sunset." Alex said to Sci-Twi and Sunset. "You too as well and Alex thanks again for everything that you taught me." Sunset reply and thank him again. "No problem Sunset." Alex said and gave her a light hand shake and her at her working table her Unicorn Gundam's horn shines upon the reflection of the sunset from the outside. At night fall Alex walks out of Sunset's apartment and turn back seeing Sunset and her friends waving him goodbye at the window and Alex wave back at them then proceed to the exit, as he's already outside of Sunset's apartment entrance he lean against the wall to take a deep breath and pull out his phone to send a message to his previous group and typed: "To everyone back at Cosmic Era High: I have finally found a school where some of the students have show me some talent and interests in Gundam building and Gunpla Battle. We will meet again at the arena when we won the qualifier match to the World Tournament as promised.

Alex from the 1st division and Team Eternal."

then send his message to them and smiled as he look at the moon shining brightly throughout the night sky and said in his thought "We will definitely meet again as we promised."


End file.
